Of Fish and Wolves
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: Every time Stiles gets drunk he talks about Fish and the Ocean. It doesn't make sense to anybody else, but to him it really means something. What happens when Derek gets the speech one night. What all did Stiles' tell him, because Stiles' doesn't remember and is kinda panicking on what he may or may not have spilled. STEREK STEREK oh. . .and more STEREK . . yummm.


**Didn't think I would write this ship since I don't write any of my other ships, but here it is. A chapter Fic of Stereky goodness. . . . . kill me now. **

"Ugh...puking. . . that sucks. . . I don't wanna do that." Stiles mumbled as he swayed on his feet.

Derek exhaled loudly through his nose. With a silent promise to kill Scott for this later, he gripped the drunk teen by the arm and slowly lead him towards the passenger side of his camero.

"Shut up and come on."

"You know what really sucks, though?" Stiles asked, as he stumbled along beside Derek.

Seemingly unsurplussed by the rough handling and gruff words, like usual.

"Me, having to take your drunk ass home." Derek growled. The kid reaked of cheep liquor and bitter amusement. The stench stung his nose.

Stiles ignored that, "Being in love sucks. Even worse is being in love with someone who doesn't even like you. I mean- like at all!"

"Stiles, I really don't care about your love problems with annoying little red heads'." Derek grumbled, as he opened the Camero door and dropped Stiles on the seat and began trying to buckle in his flailing limbs.

"Strawberry Blond." Stiles corrected automatically. The words coming out slighly slurred and accompanied with a small secretive grin.

"Hold still." Derek rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated growl after a third attempt at buckling the seat belt and failing to do so

Stiles held still for all of five seconds, but it was long enough for Derek to strap him in and slid in on the drivers' side.

"She's not a ginger Derek. 'Sides I wasn't even- wasn't even, like talking about her." Stiles' snorted, like it was completely impossible for him to ever be in love with the girl. The secretive little grin grew a little more wide and had a strange twist of bitterness to it that Derek didn't want to think about to much.

"She's not my type . . . She's. . . She's a she. . . Like a girl- With girl parts!" Stiles' turned his face towards Derek. His large brown eyes wide in something akin to childish horror.

Derek pulled up to the Stilenski house and parked. He turned to look at Stiles with one perfect eyebrow arched. "What?"

The kid was gay? How had he not seen that coming? Maybe, it was because of he self proclaimed, unyeilding, undying, adoration and love towards Lydia the annoying 'red head' that was far to clever for his liking.

Stiles' nodded emphatically and then, paused.

"Lydia is amazing, but she's not. . . "

"Not what?" Derek asked, his curiousity over the matter was a little surprising to himself. The teen was good at suspense, but Derek would never admit that out loud.

Stiles' stared at Derek for a long time before bursting out into a fit of giggles. Well, there goes his suspense compliment. . . not that he had been complimenting him.

"She's just a fish. . . I don't want a fish, Derek!" Stiles' whined, before straightening up and looking somewhat serious. "Fish are too plain... I want the Ocean."

"Stiles. You're Drunk." Derek sighed as he helped the boy out of the car and into the empty house. He took the stairs' slowly as he dragged Stiles' pliant body all the way to his room.

"You're not making any sense. . . You never make any sense." Derek grumbled in slight annoyance. The kid was like a puzzle with so many pieces that after a while you no longer had the strength to put them all together.

"Hey! I make sense, you just don't understand, because I don't want you to." Stiles' huffed.

Derek snorted, "Right."

Stiles' flopped backwards' onto the bed and curled around his pillow in happiness. A soft smile adorning his pale, open face. His plump lips a perfect cresent.

"It's true." He yawned, " I don't want you to . . . to understand."

Frowning, Derek jerked the blanket from underneath him and covered the teen. It was a little annoying that Stiles' didn't want him to understand. That he purpously coded things just so Derek would never know what he truely meant by his words or actions.

"Why is that?" Derek asked as the hyper active teens eyes began to flutter shut.

"Cause you wouldn't like it."

Dereks' brow drew down as he tried to come up with a reasonable explaination for why he wouldn't like Stiles' to let him understand. None came to mind other than the fact that the teen was extremely hyper and had the habit of talking too much and too fast. Other than that, though, there was not another reason.

"Care to elaborate a little more there?" Derek sighed.

There was a long pause in which Derek though he might have fallen asleep.

"'Cause. . .You're not a fish." Stiles' said finally, like it explained everything there was to say before promptly rolled over and telling him good night and not to let the hunters' bite.

Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled as he left the house. It wasn't till later as he was lying in bed that Stiles' drunken statement made it's way to his thoughts again.

_"She's just a fish. . . I don't want a fish, Derek!"_

_"Fish are too plain...I want the Ocean." _

_"Cause. . .You're not a fish."_

**END CHAPTER ONE =) Yes it was Corny I know, but it will get better. Sorry for any gramatical errors. I don't feel like editing. **


End file.
